


Sensations

by mxmanagement



Category: Bottom Rung
Genre: Hotels, Male Solo, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmanagement/pseuds/mxmanagement
Summary: It's vacation time but Antonio is stuck alone in the hotel! But that might be a good thing as he uncovers something new.
Kudos: 5





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-fandom fic please be nice.

A large bustling city blanketed by the fluffiest of clouds existed above the world of the Opposides. From the geometric architecture to the fabulous symphonies that filled the air, lush and plentiful, to the futuristic landscapes and people, Antonio and his friends have never seen anything like it. Although it was just as flashy as Hell was, the tourism hotspots of Heaven involved the bright mall, the museums, and the light events in contrast to the theatrics of the darker city. Everyone looked regal, with the denizens shiny and metallic in shape and form, decked in either the finest silks or leather or the most glittery of gems.

It seems that his friends were not as feeling as self-conscious as he was. Figures. 

They weren't metal. They wouldn't understand how being made of simple iron would compare to the luxurious demonic metals the shape persons or their mecha bodies had. 

The small robot glances at the other robot in their party. Midas seemed like he could fit at home with the populace and the bot sighs in defeat. Tiny heels brush against the beamed sidewalks, feeling the weight of his body move to their destination, the Highlights Hotel.

\---

As expected, the hotel was decked out in glamour and galore. Everyone pitched in for a slice of Heaven and now they were here! The balcony gave a great view of the vast world, illuminating towering buildings from other cities as well as the sea of clouds around them. Antonio could even view the winding pods and paths that the denizens took to teleport from place to place. Much more futuristic compared to his rustic home. 

The robot was alone. Not that that was new. Antonio needed to be within the range of an electrical power source at all times and while the city was brimming with multiple ways for energy to beam its way into his circuits, the robot was uninterested in getting carried away. What if he wandered into a dark murky ally? What if he ended up in a wet sewer filled with the stench of tourist waste? _What if, worse, he ran into the mafia and got coerced into a pyramid scheme that would weigh him down for the rest of his life!?_

The robot shakes loose of the bubbling anxieties and probabilities forming. Standing still, Antonio allows himself a soft reboot, a dull sensation while whispers of information untangle and strings its way back to his center. A sigh of relief and Antonio makes his way to a nearby cube-like chair.

Surely there was something a lone robot can do in such a fancy hotel? He had a whole room to himself and sure the fancy cotton sheets, self-serving edible electric cubes, and the full mass library-in-one book was delightful…he was still bored.

"A vacation is for trying new things isn't it?" The robot wonders. They stare at their pointed feet, currently resting on a white fluffy rug. As the robot continues to scan from the rug to the floor, they notice a beam of light swimming from the ground to the nightstand. 

Antonio lifts his body from his seat and follows the light, kneeing the nightstand curiously until it unhitches. The robot gasps at the contents.

"The Not-So-Secret Sex Life of Mechanical Beings…?" Antonio whispers the title aloud, glancing at the other sex toys and lubricants in the drawer. He shouldn't be too surprised. As they made their way to Heaven, he did spot some major sex clubs that decorated the outskirts of the family-friendly areas. They were hard to miss with the vibrant neon signs, and the attractive beings entering and leaving the buildings.

Antonio could even see a sex club from his balcony's view. Glassy midnight optics scan the dome, watching the radiant light display dance in a rainbow of colors. It was so tempting to leave and check it out. The robot didn't budge though. 

Antonio sighs with frustration, throwing himself atop the mound of pillows the staff left for him and hits his head against something metallic. The sound caused surprise and Antonio is quick to knee the squishy cushions away. Between his legs, now sits, a technological gift.

"A Moldable Lovebel Robot Cock?" Antonio gasps, watching the contraption scan him and shapeshift into a penis that matched his body, maroon and smooth. The machinery was only afforded to rich metal beings to allow them to feel the sexual appetite of those with flesh, and now he had one! With curiosity, Antonio approves of the contraption when a small "Yes/No" beeps into the air. A quiet "Eek!" leaves him upon the sensation of the sudden bolt of the dildo attaching itself to his pelvis.

At first, nothing. Antonio simply studied his new penis, fully erect and shiny in the fresh newness of it all. There was no scent to it besides the twang of lily, which was just the scent of the sheets themselves. As the robot made his way towards a mirror to gaze at his new addon, a wave of alien energy ran into him, heating his entire body in a mix of desire and feverish lust. His new cock dribbled a tiny bit of fluid, and Antonio found himself panting airily.

"So this is why people up here are so horny…" Antonio breathes, returning to the bed to rest his body after getting hit with these new sensations. "Who knew that robots can feel this way...I guess that's what money can afford huh…"

Without realizing, Antonio's hips were needily grinding against a pillow resting between his legs. The sensations were soft and gentle against his new cock, and the robot only continued further. The swishing sounds of the pillow being thrust on, accompanied by his tiny moans and beeps fluttered in the room delicately. As he went faster, his beeps got more flustered, as if he was going to glitch out.

Before Antonio knew it, he had hit his orgasm and stained the sheets in the fluid that escaped his cock. Small sky blue strings tugs gingerly as he pulls away and snaps off, before dissolving instantaneously. Nifty.

Antonio rests his head against a clean pillow and sighs in relief. The knockout of the ecstasy and power that consumed him was too much for the robot, and he had to rest up. Sleepily, he flutters away into slumber, feeling the hum of electricity vibrate into him from the bed itself.

Sure he was alone but now he had a new toy to play with.


End file.
